Waves
by Alien Altered
Summary: Dick had always had a soft spot for Veronica, since he was little and found her soccorball. She wasn't like the other girls, unlike Lilly, Madison and Shelly. With sandy butts, the two old friends reunite with a silent mutual understanding.


Dick sat on his surfboard

Dick sat on his surfboard. The waves lapping over his lower body. He was watching the petite blonde on the beach. She had yet to notice him, and until then he was happy to just watch her. The blonde girl sat staring at the ocean and Dick wondered what she was thinking about. He had to admit that he'd always had a little soft spot for Veronica. Of course he would never admit to it, but it was there. She was so different - so different to Madison, Shelley, Lily, and all the other 09ers. Even when Lily was still alive, if she didn't want to do something, she didn't. For her it never seemed to be about sex, money, popularity. She was more real than that. Her makeup wasn't bible thick, her voice wasn't seductive, when she smiled it was because she was happy, there wasn't an ulterior motive. Then Cassidy raped her. Dick would always think as Cassidy as the one that raped Veronica. That wasn't Beaver. Cassidy was sick – he was twisted and dark and pure evil. But Beaver – Beaver was the kid who liked holding hands with girls, who still blushed when people mentioned sexual stuff about Kendall, who got drunk with him and crashed sleepovers. Beaver was his little brother, Cassidy was a stranger. Mac cast Dick dirty looks when ever he mentioned Beav as Beav. She used to tell him it was Cassidy, now she's given up, she doesn't get it. Dick needs a way to differentiate between the two people in his kid brothers' body. Cassidy Bad. Beaver Good. After finding out Cassidy raped Veronica, Dick thought Veronica would hate him, would blame him for all the times he humiliated the younger Casablancas. But she didn't, she looked at him with something that sorta said 'I get it.' She looked remorseful and empathetic, and kinda sorry. Most of all she looked like she understood and maybe she did. After all, she'd lost a lot of people too. And maybe she blames herself for there misfortunes as well. But he's not going to ask, because Dick isn't deep, Dick is one-dimensional, he's witty, and stupid, with a one track mind. He's not the guy who asks if a girl is okay, who dwells on the past, who cares how others feel – that's Beav's terrain.

Paddling ashore Dick half stripped his wetsuit off and plopped into the sand beside V. Dick searched for words to say that would break the awkward silence. But he soon began to realize that the silence wasn't awkward. Smiling, he relaxed more. He glanced inconspicuously at Veronica thinking back on when he'd first met her. _Veronica chased after the ball as it rolled onto the road. "Goldilocks!" called a young Deputy Lamb, "Be careful!" he followed her down the drive, worried about passing cars. Dick and Beaver were walking back from the beach and had managed to get lost. "If we turn here, we should be good." Decided Dick as his brother trailed in half awe, half uncertainty. Noticing the soccer ball rolling towards the road, Dick grabbed it and turned to notice a girl running down the road. She had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. And even at eight, Dick knew a pretty girl when he saw one. Noticing her baggy shirt and shorts Dick held the ball out to her. For a girl like Veronica who thought it was romantic when Don held the door open for her, she instantly blushed. _So started a friendship. Dick and Beav played soccer with Veronica that day until Keith arrived home and dropped the boys back at their mansion. None of the kids yet understood the Neptune hierarchy. Dick and Beavs mum banned them from playing with Veronica Mars, but when they showed up on Keith's door the very next day, he opened the door to the boys. They were young, where was the harm in a little bit of fun and friendship? As they grew older they began to adhere more to their social positions. And by the time Lilly accepted Veronica as her sidekick, Dick was hooking up with everyone he could. He and Veronica hadn't spoken in years and when Lilly introduced the two, each pretended to not know the other, for they didn't really, not anymore.

Glancing at Dick, Veronica caught him watching her. There eye's caught. There was no rising music, no sudden sunset, or breeze which forced Dick to pass over his jacket. There weren't fireworks or sudden light headedness. There was a silent recognition, a mutual understanding, which passed between two completely different people, who had a lot in common. No birds singing merrily; just memories, respect, and accepting.


End file.
